Terrence Akiyama
Appearance Terrence is a taller, leaner male that stands roughly at 5'10". His hair quickly gradients from silver to graphite, and his skin is paler in pallor. This trait is very genetic in his family, seeing as his brother, Akane , has lighter skin as well. His eyes are a sky blue, in accordance of his aura and Pokemon type specialty being flying. In the Domestic/Assasins AU, however, his eyes are a gold shade. Terrence often sports a collared blue/white/gold shirt hidden under a plain vest. Sometimes, he sports leather wristbands. Terrence's pants are often a navy to black variant of skinny jeans, and to finish it off, he wears a pair of leather sneakers that provide a lightweight feeling. His fighting costume contains a hooded bomber jacket that is dark gray in pallor, the linings of the hood being thick, white fur. Terrence sports a dark vest underneath to hide other weapons, such as his multi-ledged crossbow's arrows. His pants are wider than normally seen, whilst his boots are shin-high and tan in colour. Personality, Interests, and Skills. Serious, sometimes blunt. He can get fired up about things he is passionate about. Annoyed a little easily, but keeps it under his monotone expression. This guy sings soprano like his balls get squeezed every day. Terrence is shown to have a very good sense of time management. This is noted when he often does his duties in the morning, so he can have more time for practices during the day. Terrence has a bad habit of taking things for himself with little to no permission. This is prominently seen when he finds a flying type Pokemon. One instance, Akane's Togepi evolved into a Togetic. Terrence's little brother couldn't find his Pokemon, anywhere, only to figure that Terrence has stolen it in the newspaper, where his team won a tournament. Terrence still has this Togetic, now Togekiss, with him. Due to the incident, both Pierra and Connor are wary of his motives, especially around their Pokemon. Terrence also has a habit of capturing Pokemon and naming it after people he knows, in accordance to their type specialty. After graduation, he is seen with a Delibird named Steve, and an Emolga named Krys, who he doesn't use that much. When gaining a Charizard, he immediately went to naming it 'Kiana' (Krystal's sister), regardless if it was male or female. He sometimes calls the Togetic he stole 'Akane'. Relationships Steve Mikazuchi: His once lover Krystal Peridot: His sister from another mister Neil Kozankumo: His fuckbuddy Akane Akiyama: Akane is Terrence's younger brother. His personality is a complete opposite from him, as while Terrence often rathers to be reserved, Akane is loud and brash. That doesn't stop the latter male from showing affection, especially in public. Although their sweet relationship, Terrence has a bad habit of taking all of Akane's Pokemon that can fly. The first incident is when Akane's Togepi evolved into a Togetic. Akane only found out about a month later, and often holds this grudge against him. Akira Spinel: His soon-to-be brother-in-law Trivia *Other designs of Terrence had green eyes, or blue hair and gold eyes *He has been jokingly stated as the love child of Aiichiro Nitori and Haruka Nanase *Terrence mainly pays his tributes to Haruka Nanase from Free!, though also has attributes from Japan from Hetalia *His Pokemon Motif is a Skarmory. *Terrence can play the guitar. *His email address is Legit_Flyer@live.com Category:Ultimate Team Category:Male Character